Don't Think of Me
by PseudonymA1
Summary: A songfic that isn't exactly a Taiora. Not exactly. Some time in the future, life is so perfect for Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi. During a Chirstmas party, the crap hits the fan.


Dedicated to Contest Runner Up, Wolfie  
  
Dear, dear Wolfie. I am so sorry that this took nearly a year to post. My computer just went totally fritzy. And then it was better, but I had to negotiate with my daddy dearest. And just now, today, the deal went through. So, I give you this fic, which is sad enough by itself. It is depressing, poor, and downright evil. But I apologize, for it is still an inspiration. I send my love and warmest wishes.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon I do not own, nor do I own "Don't Think of Me" by my musical muse, Dido. A silent word of thanks to my inner sadist (thank you, Marie) who inspired me to write this while riding in the car after rehearsal for Aladdin.  
  
"Don't Think of Me"  
  
Tai and Mimi weren't speaking to each other. Again. Last night, they had fought viciously. Again. Ever the secretive one, Mimi had refused to tell her husband where she was on Monday night. In their two years of marriage, it was certainly not the first time this had happened. The two were quite aware of the fact that neither partner was very faithful. The knowledge didn't soften the blow of betrayal, though. Fuming, the two walked up the Ishida's front steps.   
"Now remember," said Tai, reaching for the doorbell.  
"Not a word," finished Mimi. They painted false smiles upon their faces as the door opened.  
It was Matt. He let them in, grinning with holiday cheer. Mimi began chatting with him as soon as she entered, as he led her into the kitchen to get her a drink. Tai sighed to himself, and quietly walked in, eyeing the sea of faces. Across the room, Sora sat on a step, glaring vehemently. Her gaze fell upon Tai and softened.  
  
  
So you're with her and not with me  
I hope she's sweet and so pretty  
I hear she cooks delightfully  
A little angel right beside you  
  
  
"Hi Sora," said Tai, handing her a glass of punch. She took it and drank greedily, her eyes never leaving his.   
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. How've you been?" Tai sat beside her.  
"I'm all right. You're life seems to be very nice lately." Tai thought of his recent promotion and new house for him and his...wife.  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
So you're with her and not with me  
Oh how lucky one man can be  
I hear your house is smart and clean  
Oh how lucky with your homecoming queen  
  
  
Tai stood and offered his hand to Sora. Glumly, she accepted. Her best friend reeked of his wife. From head to toe he appeared well-groomed, well-bred, well-dressed, and well-read. And it killed her because it wasn't him. It wasn't him at all.  
  
  
Oh how lovely it must be  
  
  
"Excuse me Tai, I need to go check on something." Without a backward glance, Sora hurried away. Carefully, she climbed the back staircase. From her vantagepoint in the hall, she could see into the kitchen.  
And what she saw made her gut twist violently. Dumbly, she watched as her husband pressed Tai's wife up against the counter, kissing her passionately. Dropping to her knees, Sora let the tears fall, and she knew what she had to do.  
  
  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
And when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
  
  
Wiping her eyes, Sora stood and went to find Tai. He was chatting amiably with Yolei, who rested her hand on her swollen tummy. Sora hugged her gently before grabbing Tai by the wrist.  
"What's all this about?" he asked, downing a glass of gin.  
"I have something you need to see, but please, tell me, what's Mimi been like lately/' Tai looked away.  
"Secretive," he said finally, "she won't talk to me." Sora only nodded, leading him up the stairs to the place that proved Matt wasn't kindling flames in just the fireplace.  
"There," whispered Sora.  
"Damn," breathed Tai.  
  
  
So you're with her and not with me  
I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend, I heard, he spent  
Last night with her  
Now how do you feel?  
  
  
Silently, the two sneaked back into the living room. Royally pissed, Tai stomped out of the merry house and drove away. Wanting desperately to follow, Sora gathered her courage and returned to her hiding spot.  
Her husband and his mistress were much further along now, and struggling to keep quiet. Hatred burned in Sora's eyes, hatred and pin. She eyed them, her plan beginning to form.  
  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
And when she lays in your arms, don't think of me  
  
  
Suddenly, Matt looked up and saw his betrayed wife. Like a frightened animal. She ran to her room and bolted the door.  
"Sora!" called Matt, standing up. But she was gone.  
  
  
And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
  
  
Irate, Sora sat on her bed. Her emotions tumbling forward, she stood and began throwing things around, breaking two lamps and cracking a mirror.  
  
  
Does it bother you now all the mess I made?  
  
  
Sora fumed, pulling nighties and sheer blouses out of her closet and dumped them on top of the broken china and glass.  
  
  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear?  
  
  
From the dresser, she grabbed her wedding picture, barely more than two years old. Like before, Sora threw them violently to the pile. Glass shards flew like shrapnel.  
  
  
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played?  
  
  
In the dim light, Sora saw two bottles that held her fate. Sitting on the floor, she opened a bottle of Bayer Aspirin and took every last pill with red wine, shared by two lovers now downstairs.  
  
  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there?  
  
  
Blackness overtaking her, Sora sat on the floor. Her hand fell on something. A shirt...Mimi's. Boxers...Matt's. Incense. Photos. A lighter. With one last bit of angry strength, Sora lit the whole mess on fire.  
  
  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
And when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
  
  
Smelling smoke, the partygoers ran from the house. Driving up to the flaming house, Tai leaped out to find Matt. Neither man could find Sora. It didn't matter, though. She had already succumbed to the darkness.  
  
  
And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
  
  
In the snow, Tai and Matt dropped to their knees, already mourning the woman they'd lost. Within the upstairs room, flames continued to lick at Sora's lifeless form.  
  
  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
  
  
  
  
  
A/F/N: I'm sorry that was so evil. I really do love Matt and Mimi. Honest! Thank-you, and in reviewing, please be nice. I think there's already enough flames going on here.  
  
Peace out!  
  
Mouschi 


End file.
